Getting Stung
by QuillVA
Summary: This is a reupload, because it didn't save my changes the first time. Sorry. Silas and Shane put their lives in danger. Nancy is not happy. Warning: Contains spanking. No flames
1. Nancy

**This is my first story that's completely out of context with a show. I saw a scene from Weeds where Silas pays Shane to help him clear out bees from his closet growhouse, and when Nancy asks what's been going on, they tell her nothing. So, in my story, Nancy is already working for Guillermo, and Silas has been growing and selling product in their territory. Guillermo started hunting for his competitor a few days before, but hasn't found him yet. When the bees get loose in the house, Silas and Shane aren't able to clear them all out, so Nancy finds out what's going on. Like I said, I don't know ho accurate or inaccurate this is to the actual plotline, but I enjoyed writing it. So enjoy reading it.**

**Nancy**

Nancy smiled at the men who'd finally managed to clear the hornets out of the house, closing the door behind them. There were no words in the spoken language that could describe her right now. She could barely see straight. He had... She couldn't believe he had... She was going to... Aaaaaaagh.

She slowly walked into the kitchen where both of her sons, her brother-in-law, and Doug sat waiting for her. Silas bit his nails nervously, knowing from his mother's face the amount of trouble he was in. Shane just regretted ever going into business with him. If they had managed to clear the bees out themselves, his Mom never would have found out. But, there were so many. What kind of idiot builds his growhouse around a colony of bees? Nancy leaned one hand on the counter and lowered her head, trying to get her thoughts together. She took a deep breath and looked to her oldest son.

"So, Silas... you have been growing product in your closet for the last couple of months, and selling it locally", the boy just nodded, still biting his nails.

"And you got your little brother involved in exchange for helping you get rid of the bees that invaded the house because you built your growhouse around a bunch of hornet's nests"

"Well, he asked..."

"And you did all this in _spite_ of the fact that it could interfere with my sales."

"I didn't..."

"And in _spite _of the fact that the people I work for would literally _kill_ you if they found out"

"Mom, I just, don't see what the big deal is", Nancy's eyes widened in anger, and she saw her son's widen in fear. He should be scared. He... Aaaagh.

"You don't see what the big deal is", the mother yelled, then looked down mumbling, "You don't see what the big deal is. Okay, you don't... Okay. You know what? I'm going to kill you myself"

"What?"

"_I_ am going to _kill _you", Nancy sprang for her son, but the boy leaped up from his seat just in time, knocking over his chair and running for his room. He reached the hallway of his bedroom before his Mom tackled him. She flipped him over to face her, and sat on top of him to hold him down, pinning his arms with her legs.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry", Silas pleaded.

"No, you're not", Nancy undid his belt, and climbed off of him, pulling him up by the arm, "But, you're going to be. Get in the bedroom, now"

Silas obeyed, with a helpful push from his mother. He didn't see what the big deal was? He could have been killed. A few more days and he _would_ have been killed. And he didn't see. Well, she was going to show him what the big deal was. Nancy closed the door behind her, steeling herself for what she had to do.


	2. Doug

**Doug **

Wow, that Nancy sure had a temper. He hadn't seen anyone tackle like that since the superbowl. He'd hate to be one of her kids.

"Is she always like that? We need to get CPS in here or something"

"I've never seen her this mad before. I'm totally going to get worked over", Shane dropped his head onto the counter feeling sorry for himself. Andy patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, little man. At least you won't get it as bad as your brother", Shane just moaned in response.

"Yeah, nice comforting there Andy"

"Wha..."

"Man. I'm hungry. I smoked a bowl earlier, and I swear, I'd eat batshit right now, if it was in the fridge"

Doug went to the refridgerator and found some leftover tortellini that Andy had made.

"Bullseye", he said eating it cold with his fingers, "This shit is good Andy. You should seriously go into business"

"Oh come on! Use a fork man"

"Lame", Doug went to a drawer and grabbed a fork, turning his attention back to a still sulking Shane, "Cheer up, kid. What's she going to do anyway? Yell a little bit. You'll be grounded. What's the big deal"

"Yeah. Nance likes to take a more traditional approach for big punishments", Andy said, grabbing another fork and digging in to the pasta.

"How do you mean?"

"Like, umm, a more... old school approach"

"What, you mean like... no way? I didn't take Nancy for the corporal type. I mean, I've imagined her over _my _knee loads of times, but that's just my kink"

"Sick, man", Andy said in between bites.

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it bro", he shoveled another hanful of tortellini in his mouth, shaking his head. He remembered having the belt on his ass well enough from childhood. Shit, he have to share a joint with Silas or something. What a drag.


	3. Silas

**Silas**

Silas cringed as his mother turned to him. Why the fuck had he said that? _'I don't see what the big deal is, Mom'_ Yeah, poke her while she's angry, genius. Fucking brilliant. And now she'd taken off his belt. He'd only gotten the belt twice before, and it hurt like hell. Even then she wasn't anywhere near as angry as she was right now. She'd fucking tackled him. Like a fucking quarter back. Fuck.

He sat now on the bed, watching his mother pace back and forth in front of him. It was obvious that she was trying to calm down. And it was obvious that it wasn't working. Finally she stopped.

"Okay, you know what, I'm not going to get any calmer, so just pull your pants down. We're going to do this now"

"Mom, please. I..."

"Silas. If you say another word to me that is not in response to a direct question, I _will not_ be liable for what I do. Do you understand?", he nodded. Fuck.

"Pull your pants down"

Silas pulled them down, bringing the underwear with them. There was no way she was going to let him keep them on, and maybe he could earn a few brownie points by doing it without being told. He bent over the bed trying to prepare himself for the first blow. He felt the cold leather rest against his skin and pat his bottom a few times. He hated that. Those few taps before she actually got started. It made you think it wasn't going to be that bad. And it was. It was going to be bad.

_Whack_ He gasped at the pain of the first blow, surprised. She was swinging even harder than she usually did. His stomach dropped. This was going to be bad.

_Whack_ **Aghmmmmmm **He gritted his teeth and stifled a yell. Oh god. She'd only hit him twice. Oh god. Oh god.

_Whack _**Aagh Mmmmph**

_Whack Whack Whack _**Aaaahhhaaaaaah Mmmm Aaagh**

_Whack Whack Whack Whack Whack _**Moooooom Pleeeeeeeeeeeaase. Pleeeeeeease.**

The apologies started flowing like rivers. He promised sainthood, anything to get her to stop setting fire to his ass. God it hurt. Nancy kept it up, making sure each swing left it's mark. She usually went soft on the boy when she used the belt, but not this time. Each swing felt like it was harder than the last. And they just kept coming.

_Whack Whack Whack_ **Nooooooooooooo**

Nancy moved the spanks down to the thighs and the tender area right above. Saving her hardest swings for this area. The boy would remember this if it killed her. And him.

_Whack Whack Whack _**Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaase. I'm soooooorrreeeeeeeee.**

_Whack Whack_** Owwwwwww. Ahoowwww.**

_ Whack Whack Whack Whack _**Ahhaaaaaah. Aaaaagh.**

Finally the boy lay limp, sobbing onto his mattress. It took him a second to realize his mother had stopped. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK that hurt. Shit. He felt his Mom come up behind him and rub circles into his back. Fuck. It felt good in contrast to his burning ass. He looked up at her. She was crying too. Fuck. He'd done it again. Managed to make his mom cry. Great.

"Don't cry Mom. I'm sorry. I'm fine", his mother just nodded and stroked his hair, still crying. She quickly wiped her tears away, but Silas knew she was still upset. She really did hate punishing him, he knew that. Of course, he wished that she'd just give in to her instincts and save his ass a whipping, but he'd probably be in jail or something by now if she did. He kind of, sort of understood why she did it, sort of. He pushed himself up, and pulled his mom into a hug. She hugged him back fiercely, kissing him on the cheek over and over. Finally she released him, and wiped a tear from his face.

"I want that grow house closed down tomorrow. Am I understood", she said. In spite of her sniffling, her voice left no room for argument. Silas nodded.

"All right", she said. She grabbed his face and placed a kiss on top of his head. Silas smiled a little in spite of himself. She could make him crazy sometimes, but dammit if he wasn't a Momma's boy deep down. He flipped his hair out of his face as he watched her leave, then turned to his closet.

Fuck.


	4. Shane

**Shane**

"Shane", the boy cringed as he heard his mother call his name. He guessed that she probably didn't just want to talk to him. He got up dragging his feet down the hall. He'd heard Silas' spanking. It was the worst one he'd ever heard his brother get. The guy had been screaming like a tortured revolutionary. This sucked. He hadn't even gotten to enjoy any of the profits from his business deal, and now he was going to get punished for it.

He reached his mom standing in the hallway and focused his attention to the floor. Nancy didn't even bother speaking. She grabbed him gently by the neck, and guided him into his bedroom. Sitting him down in his desk chair she went over to stand by the bed. Shane shifted nervously. It was no fair. He wasn't scared anyone, not bullies, not drugdealers, but as soon as his mom got that look on her face, he wanted to shit his pants.

"Alright babe. You know what you did was wrong, so I'll just make this short. I don't expect you to snitch on your brother. I know you're a boy; boys don't do that. That's fine. But, you knew that what he was doing was wrong. And _dangerous_. And you decided to join him anyway. So you're going to get a spanking. Come over here."

"Mom can't we find another way to solve this problem? Spanking is so barbaric. How about you just ground me for a month, or make me write an essay on how I shouldn't participate in illegal activities without your permission"

"Wow", Nancy said, torn between amusement and frustration at her son's antics, "You know what? You're getting a spanking. And your sarcasm really isn't helping your case, so I'd suggest you get over here and pull down your pants."

Shane obeyed, moving to his mother's side. He pulled down his pants and looked at her. She stared back, eyebrows raised. Sighing, he pulled down his underwear too. He climbed over her lap, unhappily. She repositioned him so that she was comfortable, and there was a pause before the first blow landed.

_Spank spank spank spank spank spank spank_

His mother didn't hesitate to start a steady rhythm spanking him. He had to admire her technique even as he squirmed underneath her hand. He managed to stay mostly quiet, letting out only a few hisses and groans, but his mother was used to that. She put more force behind her slaps, causing him yelp with pain.

_Spank spank spank spank spank spank spank_

His bottom was bright red, and now she moved to his thighs, finally breaking him down. He cried out, never begging, but crying genuinely. Nancy knew it was almost time to stop, her youngest's reactions were not as loud as his brother's, but she knew when he'd had enough. She stopped spanking and let him up. Instead of hugging him like he thought she would, Nancy told him to lay over the bed. Shane's stomach dropped. He knew the implications of that position. She couldn't be thinking of... She couldn't... No.

"Now, I didn't want to do this, but what you did was very dangerous. If Guillermo had found out what Silas was doing, he would have killed him, and everyone involved. I'm going to make sure you never do anything this stupid again"

"No, Mom, please. I've learned my lesson, really"

"You're going to get five"

"Noo", Shane begged, feeling his mother's hand on his back. She gently pushed him into position over the bed, raising the belt high in the air.

_Whack_

She brought the belt down hard. After a second, the heat set in and Shane cried out. It hurt worse than anything he'd felt. And he hadn't even gotten any money for this. What the...

_Whack_

He yelled again. Oh, shit. No wonder Silas was such a pussy about getting spankings. This hurt like...

_Whack_

He groaned.

_Whack_

He hissed.

_Whack_

He cried out one last time. His mother put the belt down and helped him stand. She pulled him into a hug. He hated this touchy feely stuff, but it was kind of okay after a spanking. He hugged her back, glad it was all over with. Of course he wouldn't be able to sit down for a week.

"I want you to help your brother take down the grow house tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay", he said, still sniffling a little bit

"I love you baby"

"I love you too Mom"


	5. Andy

**Andy**

"You want some grilled cheese? It's gouda with bacon. Fucking delicious", Andy put two plates on the counter for his sweat drenched nephews. They had spent the entire morning breaking down the growhouse, moving plants, taking down shelves and heavy lights. Add in the fact that they'd been sore before they even started, and you got two kids in a very bad mood. Silas plopped down at the counter and shot back up, silently cussing to himself. Shane took the cue and decided to stand and eat.

"So, how did the little unbuilding project go"

"Gmmreaght", Silas said, somehow managing sarcasm with a mouthful of gouda. You had to give it to the kid. That was skill.

"Yeah. Everything was heavy and it took forever", the youngest followed in complaint.

"Not to mention we were already... you know. That's a tight space, my butt kept brushing up against the shelves. It was fucking horrible"

"Yeah, you guys both went to bed before I could ask. How are you holding up? It sounded like you both got it pretty bad"

"I think pretty bad is an understatement", Shane said, picking off his bread and just eating the cheese.

"Yeah, I don't get it. I know it was stupid to try to sneak a growhouse in here, but fuck. I didn't even know she could hit that hard. Or for that long. Or that she could tackle me"

"Ha. Yeah", Andy laughed, not able to stifle a giggle at the image of Nancy Pants flying through the air at her son. He pushed back the smile when he saw Silas glaring.

"No, seriously. This is even worse than when I stole her product to get into the business"

"You really don't see the difference"

"No. If anything, the stealing seems worse"

"Okay, let's assess. With the whole stealing thing, you stole her drugs, lied to her, and put her life in danger"

"Yeah", Silas put a hand on his neck, probably remembering how stupid he had been.

"With this scenario, you stole her business, lied to her, and put _your_ life in danger"

"How was my life in danger. No one knew it was me"

"Yet. Guillermo has been on the hunt for the last couple of days to find out who's selling on his turf. Do you think it would have been hard for him to trace you. You are selling homegrown product door to door. He wouldn't even have to follow a trail", Silas was silent for a moment picking at the crust of his sandwich. Shane also sat thinking about what his uncle had said.

"Fuck", the older brother said resignedly.

"Yeah. It kinda sucks when you know you deserved it, huh"

"Yeah", Shane said, "It was actually... kind of noble"

"Shut up", Silas pushed his brother's head smiling, but Andy knew he had been thinking the same thing. Nancy loved her family, especially these kids, more than anything. And they all loved her. Nancy walked from her bedroom with red eyes and bed head. She'd had a long night last night. Shane walked over to her.

"Morning, Mom", he said giving her a hug before walking back to his room.

"Hey, Mom", Silas followed suit, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Nancy looked at Andy, surprised at all the unusual attention.

"What was all that about", she grinned

"No idea", he said raising his eyebrows, "Gouda with bacon?"


End file.
